


On The First Day of Christmas

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas plus One [4]
Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Abe has a busy twelve days





	On The First Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corvidology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/gifts).



On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me a naked body in the Hudson River

Abe arrived with blankets and drove Henry home.

~~~

On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me two large bass and a naked body

Abe cooked one of the bass for supper and put the other in the freezer

~~~

On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me three enquiries for Henry

Abe explained he was in bed with a heavy cold

~~~

On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me four separate visitors    

Abe made coffee for everybody

~~~

On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me five loud rings

Abe removed Henry’s mobile from the drawer and switched it off

~~~

On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me six random suspects

Abe patiently listened while Henry outlined the pros and cons of each one

~~~

On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me seven dodgy antiques

Abe passed them on quickly, before Henry had a chance to find out about them

~~~

On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me eight old photographs

Abe and Henry spent a very pleasant evening recalling memories of time spent with Abigail

~~~

On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me nine separate fingers

Abe was not impressed and told Henry such things should remain in the morgue

~~~

On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me ten frustrating dead ends

Abe sympathised with Henry’s frustration and made more coffee

~~~

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me eleven hours of frantic activity

After which Abe once more collected Henry from the Hudson River, but at least Jo had arrested the suspect

~~~

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me twelve individually boxed mini cheesecakes

Abe, Henry and Jo shared them in a quiet celebration of a case well solved

 


End file.
